


Yang Xiao Long is Too Hot

by TripleRainbow



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff and Slight Angst, Fluffy, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Pre-Volume 3 (RWBY), Protect Ruby Rose 2018, Sick Fic, Team Bonding, no one dies I swear, slight shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleRainbow/pseuds/TripleRainbow
Summary: Yang catches a simple cold just before Ruby leaves town for the weekend. Weiss and Blake volunteer to watch over her. Everything's fine, until suddenly it's not.





	Yang Xiao Long is Too Hot

"Yang, are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Ruby said, standing in the doorway of their dorm room. Cresent Rose was nestled in the small of her back and her backpack was thrown over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just a little cold. Plus I've got Blake and Weiss here to take care of me," Yang replied with a smile. Blake nodded and the other girl turned up her nose.

"I'll help, but I'm not waiting on you hand and foot, Xiao Long," Weiss huffed, walking over to Ruby and waving her out into the hall. "Now get going. If you stay here you'll just be complaining about how you missed the biggest weapon expo in Vale and I am not putting up with that."

Ruby's eyes flicked between her two friends. She could trust her teammates to take care of her sister, of course, but she felt a little like she was ditching them. She didn't want to dump the responsibility of a grumpy, snotty Yang on them and run off. On the other hand, that expo was tomorrow only. They had weapon models from over 100 years ago!

"Are you sure you're sure cuz I can totally call it off-"

"Ruby," Blake interrupted sternly. Grey eyes met gold. It was impossible to argue with her when she used that tone.

"Sorry," the youngest huntress relented. She looked like a kid being scolded. Blake softened and put her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"We'll be fine. Have fun, okay?" She said with a small smile. Ruby grinned back, brighter than the sun.

"Will do! Bye, guys!" She started off down the hall.

"Bye, have fun!" Yang said, waving energetically.

"And don't bring back anymore knives, dolt!" Weiss added.

"No promises," Ruby shouted over her shoulder before she was out of sight.

The three looked after her. Blake turned to Weiss.

"You know she's coming back with even more knives just because you said that," she said. The heiress sighed and shook her head.

Ruby's trip would last most of the weekend. She left Friday afternoon and would return Sunday around lunch, leaving enough time to finish her homework before class on Monday. As luck would have it, Saturday morning Yang took a turn for the worse.

Blake hovered near Yang's bunk, flicking her ears and listening to her partner struggle for breath. Weiss paced the length of their dorm. The atmosphere of Rwby's dorm was tense.

"Well?" Blake asked finally. Weiss stopped, hand on her chin.

"We've already given her fever reducer and cough syrup and pain reliever. I don't feel comfortable mixing anymore medication, but she seems to be getting worse," Weiss said. She sat on Blake's bunk and flinched when Yang broke into a coughing fit. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish Ruby were here."

Blake nodded, adjusting the damp cloth on Yang's forehead. Her partner didn't react the movement, which put a sick feeling in Blake. She'd seen a lot of ill faunus in the White Fang that never got better. Their symptoms were far too similar to the ones Yang was showing. Weiss had apparently picked up on Blake's uneasiness and seemed equally serious. 

"Check her temperature, see if the fever reducer is working," Weiss instructed, handing her the thermometer. Weiss herself was too short to stand on the bottom bunk and reach Yang so she stuck to bossing Blake around.

Blake stood on her bed and leaned over Yang's bunk. Weiss tapped her foot anxiously. She heard the thermometer beep and then silence.

"Well?" The heiress asked.

"I... This can't be right," Blake said in concern. She took Yang's temperature again.

"What's it say?" Weiss demanded, standing on Blake's bed on her tip toes. Her head barely poked over the edge. Blake turned the thermometer to show her.

The screen read 44.4 degrees Celsius.

Weiss stared, an unusual cold settling in her chest. That couldn't be right. It was far above normal human temperature. "Let me try."

They took Yang's temperature again, ignoring her weak protest. It showed 44.2 degrees. The monochrome pair exchanged glances.

"Call Ruby. We're taking Yang to the infirmary," Blake said, lifting her partner out of the bunk. Yang opened her eyes and Blake squeezed her reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'm taking you to the nurse." After Yang closed her eyes again, Blake carried her out the dorm and down the hall. Weiss trailed behind, phone in hand.

"Ruby? Yes, good to hear from you, too. Listen, I don't want to worry you too much, but- ... yes. She's running a very high fever, so we're taking her to the infirmary. ... Yes, just above 44 degrees. How did you know?"

Weiss put a hand on Blake's arm, stopping her short in the hallway. She listened to Ruby chatter over the phone momentarily.

"I see. Don't you think that might've been important information to tell us before you left?" Weiss put a hand to her temple and sighed. "It's fine, Ruby. No, don't come back. We can take care of it. I'm sure. I'll see you Sunday. Goodbye."

Blake looked at Weiss, who was lost in thought. "What'd she say?"

Weiss looked up. "Apparently, the oaf runs hot. Yang's semblance causes her to have a normal temperature of around 40. This fever isn't deadly to her like it would be to me or you, it's just a little concerning."

"Oh." Some faunus had normal temperatures slightly higher or lower than humans, but it never occured to Blake that semblance would effect that. Still 44 degrees was nothing to laugh at. "I still think we should take her to the nurse. Just to be safe."

"Agreed," Weiss replied. She lead the way, Blake following and carrying Yang who slept the entire way.

When Ruby returned Sunday morning, she immediately called her teammates. After a short chat and discovering they were still in the infirmary, Ruby set off at an inhuman pace. Twelve seconds later she arrived at the infirmary.

"I can get up by myself. Jeez, Weiss, calm down," Ruby heard her sister say. She pulled back the curtain to the secluded area.

"Ruby!" The team said almost simultaneously. Yang fumbled out of the hospital cot and nearly knocked her sister down by hugging her.

"Get off her, you germ infested tank. The last thing we need is for Ruby to get sick too," Weiss fussed. She looked rather frazzled, which was odd for the usually perfect heiress. Weiss never let her physical appearance fall below perfect if she could help it. Ruby had even seen her fixing her hair in the middle of battle.

"Hi, guys," the team leader said as Yang was ushered back into bed.

"How was the Weapon Expo?" Blake asked after putting a bookmark in her book and setting it aside. Behind her, Weiss tried to tuck the hospital sheets around Yang, who kicked the covers off and stuck her tongue out.

"It was really good!" Ruby answered, watching Weiss glare at her sister. "They had super old cannons, and like these bayonet things except they were really hot- oh! I got you something." She rifled through her bag. Blake smirked, knowing exactly what it was. More knives.

Yang sat in her cot, pouting, but all tucked in. Weiss looked satisfied, until the blonde grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into the bed.

"If I'm stuck here, you are too!"

"Let me go! You're covered in mucus!" Weiss screeched, wrestling with her much bigger and stronger teammate. It wasn't real fighting, Ruby noticed, they both just half-heartedly shoved at each other.

Ruby pulled a latched box out of her backpack. She opened the lid to reveal a set of polished knives. Blake picked up the first one, a black bladed knife.

"These are beautiful, Ruby," Blake said as she turned it over in her hands. She, like Ruby, had always been fond of knives. Unlike Ruby, she didn't spend half her savings on them. She put the knife back in the box.

Weiss and Yang had paused their battle, the latter sitting firmly on the former's legs.

"Didn't I say no more knives?" Weiss reprimanded, moving to a more comfortable sitting position.

"You did," Ruby said, "But I couldn't resist. One of them is yours. You too, Blake and Yang. Call it a thank you for taking care of my sick sister. And a get well present for you, sis."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You don't need to thank us, dolt. Yang is our friend, too."

Ruby smiled as she put the box away. She expected more of a fight. Weiss wasn't one to except a gift easily.

"Aw, you called me friend," Yang cooed. She hugged the heiress tightly from behind. "Love you, too, Princess."

"You're getting snot on my dress," Weiss complained tiredly, but didn't shove Yang off. Blake yawned.

Ruby looked over her team, finally deciding to speak up. "You guys look tired."

Yang almost nodded, but seemed to decide it was too much effort. She closed her eyes, resting her chin on top of Weiss' head. Weiss would've minded, except sleep had already caught up with her.

"We were up most of the night. They put Yang on a heart monitor because her fever was so high. It was... unnerving," Blake said. She turned to look at Weiss and Yang. "We were both really scared."

"I'm sorry. I should've been here," Ruby said quietly, looking away from her teammate.

Blake frowned. "Don't beat yourself up over something you can't control. Trust me, it doesn't help. You're here now and that's all that matters."

There was that tone again, the one that meant no arguing. Ruby hesitated. She looked at Blake's serious expression and nodded. "Okay."

Blake watched her for a minute more, before yawning again.

"Get some sleep, Blakey," Ruby said, grinning. "I'll watch Yang."

The faunus nodded, resting her head on her crossed arms on the edge of the bed. Ruby waited until her eyes closed and her breathing evened out before she dropped her smile and slumped.

Ruby sat down heavily in a chair. She watched Yang's shakey breathing for a moment, then looked at Weiss who was disheveled and leaning against her teammate.

Ruby still felt guilty she wasn't around when her team needed her, when her sister needed her. She felt like she'd put her childish wants ahead of her responsibility to her team. She was suppose to be their leader, the one they looked to for guidance.

"Doing a real good job so far, Ruby," she whispered, staring at her team. She pulled her hood up and drew her knees to her chest.

Ruby decided there and then that her team would always come first no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> It started out as a simple concept and grew into a 1800 word fic. #NoRegrets. Sorry about the title. I can't resist a pun. 
> 
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU SPOT A MISTAKE.


End file.
